Fixing Fate
by MeriTrells
Summary: It's 2006. Voldemort has won the war and the Order's only chance is to go back in time and change Fate. But Fate has other plans. Canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do no own Harry Potter. I will alert you if that ever changes.

**A.N.** In most of the "Harry-Potter-goes-back-in-time-to-change-what-happened" fics Harry Potter goes back in time after winning the war but losing too many people to make it seem like a victory. Not in this one. In this Harry Potter can't go back in time because he's been dead for almost 7 years. In this one the Order didn't win at such a high cost it wasn't a victory. In this one they lost and it's up to a seven year old werewolf to change that. Contains reference to suicide and later on rape and rather gory violence. Now please read, review, and enjoy.

"Star Light Star Bright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight," a figure stood on top of a small tower, whispering the words with her face towards the heavens, searching the heavens for something, anything. "Yeah right," she scoffed suddenly, turning and walking down the trap door, which she closed with a definite thump.

Hermione sighed, releasing bubble which floated gently to the top of the tub. See this was easy, painless, just breathe in, breathe out, and watch the bubble pop. Dimly she registered that part of her pain was screaming for oxygen, but she brushed it aside. That was obviously the stupid part of her brain; oxygen would ruin everything right now. Just breathe in… Darkness crept at the edge of her vision and the dim sound of a door opening reached her ears through the water. Then-

"_Anapneo_._Ennervate._ Aunt Hermione? Aunt Hermione, wake up."

The dark spots cleared and she was breathing in deep gulps of oxygen. A small figure hovered over her, wand drawn and with an anxious expression on her face.

"Oh it's you Allie dear." Hermione sighed, "And why would you be interrupting my bath?"

"Generally, Aunt Hermione, one takes one's robes off before bathing. Now yours are sopping wet and I forget how to dry them."

Hermione sighed again, "Never try to drown yourself, Allie dear, someone always comes in."

Allie gave a smile that didn't reach her dark eyes, "Hopefully," she said very quietly, as if speaking her dreams too loud would make them not come true, "Hopefully I won't have to kill myself. If our plan works-" Her voice caught in her throat. How long had it been since she really had hoped for something, anything? Had hope died with the dawn of this new millennium?

"Ah yes the plan. It is perfect. You will rewrite history. I can't be seen."

"That is why you're not going Auntie." Allie said with a voice that betrayed how often these sorts of talks had happened and made one rethink who was looking after whom.

"That's why I'm not going. You are going. Capture Pettigrew and everything's perfect. Just capture Pettigrew. Voldemort isn't resurrected. Harry can train and we win. Just need to finish the spell. It's my anniversary," Hermione stopped abruptly.

"I know Aunt Hermione," Allie whispered, "but right now the potion is almost done, we just need to add the dragon's claw, and I'm packed. I wish that I could've brought some more money but with Gringotts-"

"He's dead you know."

"Gringotts was a building Aunt Hermione. Remember, Voldemort destroyed it because the goblins had decided to stay neutral."

"Ron's dead," Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she stared at the wall, as if in a trance, "I can't feel him. In my mind. It's empty, half-gone. Where's my Ron?" She turned about franticly, searching for her lost love.

"He's dead! He's been dead for five years, remember? He died seven months after your wedding, while you were still joining your minds-"

"No! He's not dead! Not my Ron, oh my poor Ron," Hermione fell to the ground sobbing hysterically. Allie sighed as she watched her guardian and renewed her promise to never give someone so much of herself that she couldn't live without them. She couldn't remember much about her Uncle Ron, but she knew he and Aunt Hermione had decided to join each other completely at their wedding. That involved the melding of their minds, hearts and souls. It was unbreakable once made and would have forced them to follow each other in death, but it took a year to complete. After seven months Ron had been killed and Hermione had lost- not her life- but half her mind, heart, and soul. She was never the same again, half-mad, half-dead, and forever wishing she was completely dead. But she was now the only full grown witch or wizard in Britain- excepting the death eaters. Hopefully that was about to change.

Allie left the room after emptying the tub. She was rather used to Aunt Hermione's suicide attempts; they usually weren't well thought out but it never hurt to be cautious. Walking down the tower- they were currently living in an old, crumbling castle that was more ruin than anything else- she reviewed the check list of things to take with her to the past. Mummy and Daddy's rings and wands were both around her neck. The anointment for her left arm was with the other potions ingredients they had left here. There was a small vial of Felix Felicis she would take before attempting the spell. Judging by the amount of magical energy it would require they would only have one shot before the Death Eaters figured out where they were. Clothes, Mummy's books, Uncle Bill's books, and a few other important books were packed, along with a photo album. If they still had Moody's invisibility cloak she would have taken that but most of their magical objects had been lost over the years. Her few robes were packed, and most importantly Mooney was lying safely at the top of the first compartment in her trunk. It had been Moody's at one point but he'd relinquished his claim on it upon his death. Yes they were all set to go once Aunt Hermione got down.

A calm, collected Aunt Hermione entered about fifteen minutes later. It was one of her rare moments of sanity and Allie was determined not to let it slip. Downing the Felix she stepped, with Moody's old trunk, into the center of the room. A quill made from a phoenix feather was used to draw a circle of complex ruins around her. Allie nodded to her aunt and they began a chant in Latin, each of them forcing out as much magic as they could. Allie threw the last ingredients into the cauldron, which created a translucent, grey smoke that filled the circle. She held on tightly to the trunk as she heard her aunt give a cry. Allie watched numb as Hermione fell to the ground, dead. The spell had taken its sacrifice and was preparing to work its magic. The smoke condensed into the figure of an old man- Father Time.

"State your request," the voice echoed oddly.

Allie drew a deep breath. "Take me to December 19th, 1987." That was exactly 19 years ago and would put her in the same year as Harry.

The smoke-man opened his mouth and bellowed- or did he whisper- one syllable, "No."

Allie barely had time to contemplate what that meant as the circle condensed and she and her trunk vanished to who-knows-when.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore had been monitoring magical occurrences across Britain and part of France since before the rise of Voldemort. It helped him stay on top of the world at large- and had helped provide information on Voldemort's attacks when he was in power. That was several years ago now- almost nine if one could believe it- but having knowledge of where and how much magic was being preformed could be a good indicator incase Voldemort ever returned. His attention had been focused on a little school in Surry- Harry Potter had somehow managed to turn his teacher's wig blue- when a small ruin in northern Scotland lit up with so much magic that Albus was frantic with fear. Even Voldemort had never produced that much magic at once, was this some new dark lord or lady set to destroy the universe. He tried to see what spells were being used and found that there was only one spell- a time travel spell classified under the darkest of magics. Was this some future Voldemort come back at full strength to defeat them before Harry was ready?

"Albus!"

Dumbledore glanced down to see the head of Auror Alastor Moody sticking out of his fireplace.

"Did you see it?" the head asked.

"The spell in northern Scotland or the spectacular prank Harry managed to pull on his teacher?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling.

"The fact that 'Time's Choice' was used. I saw it on the list of spells at the Ministry surveillance. Lucky I was glancing up at the time. Damn Ministry won't send anyone because there were no muggles around and they don't believe anyone not of age has that kind of power."

"Indeed," Albus's eyes twinkled at that.

"Albus I know that spell. Saw it in a book when we were investigating the Black home a few years back. It involves human sacrifice."

Albus sighed and glanced at his long fingers. "Oh Sirius, what have you done now?" he whispered, before standing. "We apparate from Hog's Head than?" he asked, glancing at the fire. Moody's head nodded, and then disappeared. A few minutes later Dumbledore's office was empty while miles away a very confused Harry Potter had been sent home with a note for his Aunt and Uncle.

The ruin wasn't much to look at- just the remains of some small old castle with one tower left standing. There wasn't any sign of activity. With a nod from Dumbledore he and Alastor drew their wands and began searching, maintaining 'constant vigilance'. They had almost reached the door to the tower when it opened revealing a sandy-haired girl between six and eight years of age. Except the eyes, those were older than Dumbledore's. One could see a definite Black influence in her bone structure which probably explained where she got the book that led her to 'Time's Choice'. In one hand- her right- there was a trunk that looked a lot like Moody's, only much more worn and scorched. In her left hand there was a small stuffed wolf. It was hugged tightly against her chest.

Moody raised his wand. "Freeze, lassie."

The girl froze. She stared at the two men, as though unsure of weather or not to trust her eyes. A lock of hair fell across her face, next to her mouth. She sucked on the end of it absentmindedly.

Moody was still watching her closely. This wasn't quite the evil murderer they had expected but she could be a trap. Or, perhaps, a prodigy. "Put your wand on the ground," Moody barked, "No sudden movements or they will be your last movements." It wasn't technically true; they would just stun her, but a bit of fear never hurt anyone.

The girl dropped the end of her trunk; it fell maybe three inches and landed with a bang. The girl flinched but her eyes never left Moody. She then reached around her neck and took off a chain containing two rings and two wands. (The wands were secured to the chain by the rings.) After bending down and placing them carefully on the ground before her she straightened, left arm still firmly wrapped around her wolf toy. A flash of silver caught Dumbledore's eye as she straightened. Over the girl's left breast- partially obscured by the wolf- was an ornate silver _W_.

Moody grunted, eyeing the toy wolf warily. "Now the 'toy.' And remember no sudden movements."

"His name is Mooney," she snapped, "and I'm not putting him in the dirt. Not till I know it's safe."

"Put- him- on- the- ground- now." Moody growled, enunciating each word slowly, leaving an implied threat in the silence between the words.

The girl's amber eyes narrowed. "No."

Moody fired a stunner and the girl displayed amazingly quick reflexes in ducking. However, she seemed to have misjudged her drop and she fell heavily on her left side. Moody's next stunner hit her frayed, woolen jumper…and bounced off. The girl hadn't gone after her wands. Actually she seemed a bit relieved. Dumbledore stopped Moody with a glance.

"Sorry about that dear, I hope you aren't hurt," Dumbledore began.

The girl shrugged then stood by placing Mooney on her trunk and using trunk to pull herself up. Her left side didn't seem to respond to her commands as well and Albus noted she placed most of her weight on the right foot once she was standing.

"Are you alright, my dear?"

"Define alright."

"Albus this is pointless," Moody cut in. Another glance silenced him.

"Now what's your name and when do you come from?"

"When do I come from?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that crap, lassie, we know what spell you used," well the look had silenced him for a while at least.

"Oh good, for a moment there I thought you fired on all defenseless seven-year-olds who didn't do exactly as you said." The words stung and made both Dumbledore and Moody feel ashamed at their actions and then they remembered that she had just used an extremely dark spell and she wasn't quite defenseless. After all, the stunning spell had bounced right off her.

Dumbedore repeated his question, keeping his tone light and friendly even while his eyes watched her suspiciously. "What's your name and when do you come from?"

"Allie, the future."

"How far in the future?"

"That depends. What's the date?"

"May 1st, 1990."

The girl- Allie- stared at him incredulously.

"Not what you were expecting?"

Allie shook he head, "I- It's my birthday. Err rather that was my birthday. In the future. I was- will be- might be born oh this is so confusing! Look can I give you some sort of truth potion to make sure you aren't death eaters and then I'll tell you whatever you want to know. 1990. That messes up my plans."

"What exactly are these plans of yours?"

"I'll tell you after I make sure you are who you say you are."

"I'm not going to be question by a girl who just killed somebody."

Moody's words had hit home. Allie's eyes filled with tears but she didn't cry, only bit her lip so hard she drew blood. The lock of hair fell out. "I didn't kill her," she whispered, "The spell was her idea. There was no other way; we were all dead anyway; it was just a matter of how and when."

"And who," Dumbledore added gently.

A few tears slipped from Allie's eyes as she gazed at Dumbledore. "Do you think I wanted her to die? She was all I had left. Just her and Mooney. If I wanted her to die I wouldn't have stopped her from committing suicide all those times! But she was half dead anyway. She couldn't do it and she wanted to die. She wanted to join Ron and it was her anniversary and- and- and I hate her because she got to die and it's never going to work anyway. Fate's unchangeable; she's a female dog-"

Moody snorted here and Allie dissolved into sobs. Dumbledore felt himself softening; you couldn't fake pain like that. Whatever the Allie's intentions in coming here, she obviously felt remorse over the cost. Dumbledore lowered his wand and knelt by the weeping girl who had taken Mooney off her trunk and was hugging him around the middle like a lifeline. Like a rock, a small island that was being battered by waves where one slip meant instant death. Like he was the one thing she could depend on to never leave her, never betray her. Even Moody relaxed slightly, won over a little at the sight of her tears.

"What about a compromise?" Dumbledore asked gently, patting Allie on the back, "I'll drink three drops of Veritiserum. You can ask my name and only my name, Alastor will make sure of that, and then you drink three drops and we get to ask you what we like." Allie looked up at him, and then nodded wiping her nose on the sleeve of her jumper. Dumbledore silently handed her a handkerchief which she accepted with a grateful smile. She knelt by her trunk in such a way as to keep her eyes one the two of them while accessing it. There were five locks on the trunk, three of which were slightly rusted and two of which were rather battered. Allie produced a ring of seven keys and fitted one into the middle lock, from which she produced a small vial of clear liquid. Dumbledore smiled and tried to joke, "I see you came prepared."

"I just have the potions that are easy to make."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows slightly at the comment, then figured somebody had probably bragged that Veritiserum was easy for them to make. Alastor snorted that he had never heard of Veritiserum being easy. Allie shrugged, "I just like potions so they're not that hard for me." Dumbledore guessed she had "helped" an adult make it so her part probably wasn't difficult. Of course she could still be a prodigy. Or that could be poison in disguise. Well they were never going to get anywhere if somebody didn't show some trust.

Allie poured out three drops onto the lid then stopped. "How will I know if this is working? The symptoms can be faked."

Dumbledore sighed. "How about you get to ask me one more question that only I would know?"

"I don't know any of those or I would ask them now. Can I ask one question I know you wouldn't answer clearly without a truth potion?"

"Yes, but understand we will wipe my answer from your mind if we deem it necessary."

"Long as you wait till after questioning me to do so."

Dumbledore swallowed the potion and his face soon went blank.

"What is your name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"What are your theories on how Voldemort survived on Halloween, 1981?"

"My main theory is that Tom created a Horcrux or perhaps multiple Horcruxes. It would explain many things."

Allie drew a sharp breath in at this last comment, and then turned to Moody who was staring at Dumbledore in a sort of horror. Obviously he knew what Horcruxes were and what it would mean that Voldemort had some. "I'm convinced. I'm going to give him the antidote now." And she did so the swallowed three drops of the truth serum herself.

"What is your name?"

"Albusia Lily Lupin is what my parents named me and what everyone knew me as."

"Lupin?"

"Listening."

"Is your father Remus John Lupin?"

"Yes."

"And your mother?"

Allie- or rather Albusia- didn't respond as there was no definite question.

"What was your mother's name?"

"Nymphadora Mary Tonks or Lupin."

"Your mother is Tonks?"

"Do you know her?"

"Yes. Of course I knew her; she was my mother."

"She's a third year trainee, the metamorphamagus. Dead clumsy."

"Yes, I remember her. The number of times she was sent to my office for her hair not conforming to the dress code. That explains where the Black looks come from."

"Lupin- he was Black's friend."

"He was also Lily, James, and Peter's friend."

"The werewolf."

"Remus Lupin was not a death eater, was he Allie?"

"My father died rather than join."

"How did he have kids as a werewolf? Or marry for that matter? Did they find a cure for lycanthropy in the future?"

"My mother was a metamorphamagus so she was able to morph some for me. I am a metamorphamagus so I was able to morph enough that together I lived. My parents married in a muggle church. The ministry didn't grant them a license or allow my mother to change her name to Lupin. The closest sure to lycanthropy that was discovered was Wolfsbane, a potion that allows us to keep our minds when we transform."

"You're a werewolf. Is that what the W is for?"

"It was part of Umbridge's seventh bill. All werewolves must identify themselves with a clearly visible silver W on the front of all their robes or be sentenced to life in Azkaban."

"Life! For not having a W. That was Crouch's idea wasn't it?"

"I do not know a Crouch. Umbridge forced the bill."

"Let's hurry this up. Why did you mess with time? Do you have any idea what the laws are against that? What do you plan to do?"

"Voldemort won the war, I was sent back to fix that. There are no laws without a government and the ministry fell three years ago to me. I plan to catch a rat."

"Plan to catch a rat? Do you mean a traitor?"

"The rat was a traitor."

"Hang on how do we know you aren't faking the symptoms?"

"You don't."

"Actually we do. You caught yourself in a web of lies. How can it be that there is a law demanding that all werewolves wear a 'w' when the ministry fell and there are no laws?"

"Umbridge's seventh bill was passed when I was three."

"There are a whole lot of anti-time-travel laws that were passed before than."

Allie however had not stopped talking. "When the ministry fell Umbridge escaped and gathered a small group together which claimed to be the new Ministry of Magic. The only laws this group cared about were anti-half-breed laws, they didn't even bother to keep the muggles from finding out. They did check on all known 'tame werewolves' habitually and throw dissenters into Azkaban."

"The future sounds like hell. Well, Albus, do you have any ideas for safety questions?"

"Allie, how did Alastor's stunner bounce off you earlier?"

"When Grandma Molly gave me this auto-change jumper for Christmas two years ago Uncles Fred and George made it a shield jumper like the shield hats in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

Ah Fred and George Weasley. Now there's a group that could have given James Potter and his friends a run for their money. Well I think it's safe to administer the antidote and then we will find somewhere for you to stay until you go to Hogwarts."

"Belby will start his Wolfsbane experiments in America soon. I'll volunteer to be a test subject."

"If you're sure, my dear. Otherwise I could make arrangements-"

"I don't need charity."

"If you succeed Albusia-"

"Allie! Call me Allie, not Albusia. I'm sorry sir, I know my name was in honor of you, but Albus doesn't feminize well."

"There's Alba-"

"Apparently my parents hadn't heard of Alba when they named me. I think Mummy was getting revenge."

"In the past two minutes I've seen both your parents in you."

"Thank-you Mad-Eye."

"Well then Allie, I'm sure we can make arrangements if you need them."

"I don't need anything." The implicit _or anyone _lingered in the ears for a moment after that declaration because sometimes it's the words not spoken that are the loudest.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment, wrong footed. "Very well then I suppose I best be off to Hogwarts. If you need anything just contact me."

"Err a place to stay tonight if I may. I'll restock your potions as payment sir."

"Of course. I'll just send word while you back up your potions here."

Allie nodded as Dumbledore disappeared. Moody turned to leave then stopped. "There's one thing I never got around to asking you. How do you plan to stop Voldemort? You're one kid."

"Subtly," Allied replied. A look from Mad-Eye showed that answer wasn't going to cut it. Allie sighed, "Have you ever heard that one well placed pebble could start an avalanche?"

"I never heard that one pebble could prevent an avalanche."

"I'm here to stop the pebble from being placed," Allie whispered so soft that Moody missed it.

"What was that lassie?"

Allie looked at him, trying to decide whether or not to repeat her comment. It would mean trusting him a little. And, now that the incredulousness in the spell having worked somewhat had worn off, trusting anybody was hard. They couldn't betray your trust if you never gave it to them in the first place. Allie gave Mad-Eye a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I said speak softly for those who cannot hear a shout may strain to hear a whisper."

Dumbledore returned and, together, he and Allie apparated to Hogwarts.


End file.
